


oh baby, you know how to drive in rain

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She mocked him, and he rolled his eyes, this is not unfamiliar. But they loved each other, each of them knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh baby, you know how to drive in rain

_**oh baby.** _

" **Oh**."

One of Gilbert's eyebrows raised upwards, and judging by Elizaveta's reaction for the scarf he had just given—packed hastily in an old box without any proper wrapper—he knew that he what he would do as an answer back was some of his harsh words collection.

"This. Is. Not. What. I. Want."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, boring as hell. When was the time he and Elizaveta didn't do any quarrel? But their love was comprised by quarrels, somehow, they could change cheesy pick-up lines into dirty words, and sweety-lovey-dovey things between the two was unfamiliar—insulting was not.

"You give me this cheap present for my birthday? Hell no. You treasure the birthday of mine, me, the one and only you said—the love of your life you told, with only this?" she brought back the scarf to him, shoved it onto his chest, and her visage was mocking him in usual way. "I don't need this. This is summer, not winter, and you could have thought any better way to amuse me so your coming from Berlin to Budapest didn't give any vain for your sake too."

Women love pretty things, don't they? And Gilbert redone his thought and understanding about Elizaveta being a woman. Aren't this scarf cute; with green color and petite orange flowers—he had found it with mere a luck in a department store—and the silky feature was fabulous too?

"So what do you fucking want? New territories? A war to trigger?  _Mein Gott_ , Elizaveta, this is twenty fucking first century!"

"I want something expensive. Very, very expensive," Elizaveta threw the box of the present elsewhere she didn't want to talk about. Then she fixed her gaze to him, as if indicating that she had just given him about something for him to find out.

"What—"

She pulled his tie harshly and milimeter was the unit of the range of their noses at the moment. Some parts of her bangs touched his messy silver strands. Her eyes was wide-open for him to stare at his own puzzled expression.

"The expensive one. You."

Gilbert only had mere a second to curve up his smirk as response then Elizaveta didn't give time anymore, as his lips fell onto hers, crashing and caressing each other in greed. Miles from Berlin to Budapest were the fuel of their hearth of love life, so then when the distance was closed, they turned it into the fire burning each other's body.

"—and  **oh** ," Gilbert whispered, "Thank you for considering me expensive enough for you. But I won't play easy with you,  _ **baby**_ , because there must be an exclusive payment for the expensive jerk like I am."

" **Oh** , challenge accepted."

* * *

_**you know** _

" **You know** ," she talked after a long silence trapped them into boringness—her gaze fell to The Balaton Lake stretched in peace beside her walk path, "I have been thinking about something."

He stepped on the wet ground, kicking some leaves with no obvious results, and sometimes looking at the grey sky he could predict anything from. He didn't think he could find the same fresh and calming atmosphere like this place had in Berlin or any place in Germany, so he took deep breath often. It might be because of Elizaveta, or because he was far away from those troubling state tasks he had been doing together with West. Or the combination themselves.

Or her grasp on his fingers, too, it might be.

"Sometimes, peace scares me."

He played with their hands.

"It is like ... like a ticking bomb."

And when Gilbert took a look carefully at the lake's surface, unknown insect was jumping easily like where it landed was not water.  _My dear Elizaveta, let's just jump freely like how it does, forget everything makes you uneasy, worry no more, because I will catch you when you fall—especially when you fall in love deeper and deeper with me._  Ugh, what a line with cheese on top. Cheesy.

Gilbert ran his other free fingers on his hair, "Then as you are worrying of it, when will you enjoy it?"

"But—"

"No buts. Just stay awesomely quiet and don't let the worries take over yourself. Or you can kiss me and build our own peace. Problem solved."

"Stupid albino. It is not as easy as you think."

"Then why don't you just take it easy? Your thought about the threatening future of this peace is what makes your life unpeaceful in this freaking beautiful peace!"

"Can you just be an awesome tranquilizer for me?!" she almost took back her fingers from their uniting with his, but he stymied her from doing so.

"I've just fucking made you calm with it!"

"I'm not in a mood to mock you."

"Me too," he grabbed her arm to yank her body closer to his build, "But I'm in a mood to make our own peaceful world with kissing you," he grabbed her cheek and finished everything with a crash of lips to lips.

And there it was, peace was bestowed upon them, even for just some minutes and there was no guarantee that there was no dangers awaited for them in unexpected time, but it didn't matter. Did not matter at all.

* * *

_**how to** _

"And I don't know  **how to**  make you be more diligent and help your brother more with his stuffs like how you are supposed to do."

Elizaveta's throwing of blanket to his head was addition to the mess of his room, and he took no care. Lazing off on the sofa was the best choice, he thought, that he ever made that day.

"Clever, Liz. I don't know how as well."

"Get up, fucking lazy bastard!" she grabbed the back of his shirt, and with her enormous strength she put on her hands, she pulled him with no difficulties. As the final act, she knocked his side of head, resulting him falling onto the floor awfully. He whimpered but she just standing there with hands on her hip.

"I don't know  **how to**  make myself be like what you want, Liz," he supported himself with his elbows, brushing his throbbing head where he fell before.

"Stup—Gil!" she couldn't finish what she was going to say as he kicked her legs and it easily made her fall onto him, and he geniusly flipped their position and trapped her between his arms.

"But I know  **how to**  make you stop being mad at me."

* * *

_**drive in rain** _

She fell asleep in his car he rented and drove after that long, nine hours world meeting. He didn't know the cause, even for a bit, because what she had done before was just sitting, listening to that American's aimless blabbers—or France and England's neverending madness—and sometimes doing something on her notebook. Just like he had.

And it is raining.

He yawned. He couldn't drive so fast even himself wanted to enjoy the fluffines of hotel's king-sized bed. Damn the rain.

—and damn you, stomach.  _I couldn't eat anything at the moment you stupid can you just shut your mouth and don't sing your hungry song._

Seconds later, he heard a small laughing voice from his side. So, she was awake since he didn't know when.

"Don't laugh. woman. I bet you are hungry too."

"Not as hungry as you are."

"Blame the rain. If it wasn't raining, I could take you to the nearest restaurant as fast as Formula 1's winner's speed."

"Oh, don't blame the rain, white head. I like them. Mmn, scratch that. I love them."

"As you love me?"

"Don't compare it because it is different."

He rolled his eyes, and what he knew after that that the rain was falling harder and more intensified, he grunted in response. It slowed him down, and this was why he choose not to  **drive in rain**  too often.

"They are not afraid of falling, even for many times, even in a repetitious cycle, even for million times, they continue to live," she propped her chin on the window frame, staring either at her and his reflection or the rain and the silent—rather horror—road outside. "Just like you."

He almost stopped his car, but instead he was just slowing it down more and more, just to spare his concentration for her, for the smiling woman staring at him with a pair of luminous soft eyes. They exchanged the glance just to throw voiceless acknowledgement to each other, to tell silently that sometimes love only need eyes, not mouth that sometimes could drive you crazy and hate each other.

She closed the distance just to peck him on the lips, "You fell, you dissolved, but you are still alive and determined to live everything again even though you once lost it all."

Gilbert was not usually had this kind of soft, low-curved smile but now he was doing so, with a hand caressing her crown of head. He laughed for seconds, and she catched his hand just to hold it inside hers, motioning her thumb over his knuckles as if carving message over there,  _everything is okay, you are alive and I worry not._

"Because you are the hard, stubborn ground who has always been waiting for me."

 


End file.
